


christmasy cuddling

by sunkatistrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Christmas, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, christmasy drabble, danisnotonfire - Freeform, i wrote this on christmas eve night actually, kinda late but couldnt post it earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkatistrash/pseuds/sunkatistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically D&P on Christmas morning, Dan being lazy and Phil cant resist his cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmasy cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I suck with titles but is so fluffy, I promise

Phil woke up with excitement running through his veins and then he remembered. Today was Christmas.   
He was about to scream when he saw the form of his sleeping boyfriend beside him, arms wrapped around Phil's waist and his chest slowly moving. Phil smiled fondly. After years he couldn't get over how sweet and calm Dan looked when he was asleep, so fragile.  
The boy lifted his hand to gently stroke Dan's hair out of his eyes. Dan let out a soft snore and snuggled into Phil's chest. Phil had to contain the urge to scream over how cute Dan was.  
He kept stroking Dan's hair for a few minutes because he was so cute that it'd be a crime to wake him up but soon Phil's Christmas excitement became too much. He just couldn't wait!  
Phil moved his hand out of Dan's hair and gently caressed the side of his naked waist. Dan let out a pitched sound and hugged Phil tighter but didn't wake up. Phil giggled and moved his hand up to Dan's ribs and tickled him there.  
"Wake up sleeppy boy, it's Christmas morning!" he whispered.  
Dan borrowed his eyebrows and moved up to hide his face on Phil's neck.  
"C'mon, Santa got you a present, don't you wanna see it?"  
"The best present I'd have is ten more hours of sleep" Dan mumbled onto Phil's skin which caused him to giggle.  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.  
"How about ten minutes of cuddles?"  
"Hm I can accept that" Dan finally opened his eyes and looked up at Phil. Phil leaned a little and pecked Dan's lips.  
"Don't kiss me, we haven't brushed our teeth and it's gross" Dan giggled.  
"It's Christmas, I have the right of kissing my pretty boyfriend even if we have morning breath"   
Dan blushed at Phil calling him 'pretty' and hid his face on Phil's neck.  
"Merry Christmas" he mumbled and pressed a soft kiss at his boyfriend's skin.  
"Merry Christmas, Dan" Phil replied.  
"We really can cuddle for a few more minutes?"  
"All the time you want, Danny boy"  
Dan cheered and kissed Phil quickly on the lips.  
"I'll give you a real kiss after we brush out teeth"   
Phil laughed and kissed his sleeppy boyfriend's hair.  
"I love you, Danny" he said.  
Dan mumbled something like "i lhve yuh to" before falling asleep again cuddled up on Phil's chest but it was enough of a response for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this practically asleep, pls tell me if there's any mistake <3


End file.
